Heart Of A Thief
by Ranger's Secret
Summary: Selene is a thief, there is no other way to describe her. she lives her life snatching money and food, thats how she has learnt to survive, but when a band of dwarves come to Bree, will she risk to leave behind the safety and her few comforts of home to follow them? whatever she does, it will change her life for ever... based on the movie (although I have read the book)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Thief, betrayer, liar, burglar; all these names I have been called over multiple occasions every day of my life since I was nine years of age. I am now a sixteen year old expert robber who lives on the streets who wants nothing more than to survive. I was a mere two year old when my parents died and my aunt took care of me. Well, by take care I mean one slice of bread a day if I was lucky and being forced to do house slavery for her fiancé. Of course being a stubborn reckless child I would not stand to live with my witch of an aunt. I ran away to the streets living the life of a dishonest thief. My name, is Selene.

OK, on with the story, I was in Bree and I was keeping a watchful eye on a group of dwarves who were going into the prancing pony. Umm... .hell. Why were there 13 dwarves in Bree, out of all places? However even though I knew nothing about dwarves and their standards but from the looks of things some of them looked like they could easily live a wealthy life style. I flipped my dark blue hood up and I walked slowly but surely into the little inn and took a place in the nearest table to the little men. I was trying to hear what they were saying but they spoke in such hushed voices that I could barely make out a few words. I have had a lot of experiences when it comes to thieving from large groups, this one would be no different, yet I still felt as if something could go wrong. I pushed away this feeling, (I know, stupid me) and I proceeded to devise a plan. I waited for about an hour before I was able to strike. They were on their way to leave and as they passed my table I quickly stuck out my hand and gripped the pouch of coins from a dwarf with a large red beard. Once I had a firm grip I slipped it out of his pocket and got up and headed towards the exit. I barely made it three feet in front of the group when I heard shocked gasp when the dwarf noticed that I had stolen his money.

"That boy nicked my money!" he exclaimed shocked that someone so young could do such a thing. Oh crap. I sprinted out of the inn and onto the street. I knew that they would not let me get away with it so I was not surprised when I heard sprinting footsteps hammering against the coble stone streets. I weaved my way through the crowd and slipped in and out of alley ways. I had just turned down a dark little ally when I realized my mistake, I had come to a dead end. Now you think that I would know my way around Bree by now but I was having a huge adrenaline rush so I took a wrong turn.

"Got you now, boy" I heard a cool but assertive voice behind me. I spun around only to come face to face with a dwarf who had long wavy dark brown, almost black hair with a hint of silver here and there. He quickly pulled out his blade and slammed his arm across my chest and rammed my into a brick wall. I felt the unwelcoming feeling of the cold sharp blade pressing against my neck. I have never been so scared in my life. No one has ever managed to catch me like this and now I was afraid that my foolish mistakes may cost me my life. My heart rate was up in millions and I felt warm tears gliding down my cheeks.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for trying to steal money from you! I won't do it again just please, please don't hurt me!" I blurted out shaking with fear. The dwarf said something in dwarvish (most likely and insult) and flipped my hood back. He momentarily looked shocked that I was a woman but that was quickly replaced by anger.

"Why did you try to thieve money from a member of my company" the dwarf demanded in a quiet voice which just made me more nervous.

"I...I...I Just..." I stuttered shaking violently.

"SPEAK" her roared pressing the blade closer to my throat. I felt small beads of blood gliding down my neck. I was balling my eyes out. I had never meant to cause so much trouble for the men or myself.

"OK, ok, just please don't kill me!" I cried and he removed some pressure of my neck so the blade was just grazing my skin

"The only reason I tried to steal some money was so I could buy myself some food! I'm just a simple peasant child! I never wanted to cause so much trouble! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I cried balling my eyes out, heaving great heavy sobs. I figured that being an innocent, helpless girl would be the more likely ticket to survival, thank goodness that I can act because otherwise this would never have worked. The dwarf removed his blade and place a hand on my shoulder and grabbed me firmly. My eyes widened and I tried to squirm out of his strong grip but I did not budge.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

"You are going to apologizes to the member of my company of which you tried to steal from, _thief_" he spat as he lead me out of the ally way. The group of dwarves which I saw in the tavern where standing huddled together all staring at me intently. I momentarily froze and in that time he removed his hand and shoved me forward to the man with the large red beard.

"Gloin, this is the culprit who tried to take you money" the dwarf said. I was looking eye to eye with the dwarf and if looks could kill my life would have been ended on the spot. If you ask me, the dwarves are way over reacting. I struggled again trying to get the iron grip of my arm. The other dwarf stepped forward and the one holding me let go.

"I would like to have my money back" he demanded holding out his hand. I shakily held out his money pouch and he snatched it out of my trembling hand. The dwarf who had a hold of me before had a dark look on his face.

"You managed to take his gold? I thought you only tried to steal it" he growled

"What can I say, living on the streets makes you more subtle" I mumbled looking at my boots.

"Why did you take it?" the red haired dwarf demanded.

"I was just trying to get enough money for some food... I did not want to cause so much trouble." I whispered. the dwarves expressions softened a bit and a white haired dwarf which I had not noticed before stepped forward and grabbed my wrist and put three silver coins and closed my fingers carefully around them. I looked gratefully at him and he gave a small understanding nod.

"Go buy yourself some food lass. Thorin you can let the girl go now" he said softly and looked at the dwarf who had grabbed my arm again. I nodded my thanks the old dwarf. Would you look at that, not all of them are as horrible as I thought.

"Now get out of here child" Thorin said and waved me away with is arm. Before I could go much further I heard his voice whisper in my ear,

"If I ever see you troublesome face near my company I will not hesitate to slit your throat." these words sent a rush of chills down my spine. I nodded and pulled up my hood and disappeared back into the shadows of the lonely alley ways of Bree.

I had a decent meal that night. I had bought myself a role of bread and dried meat. Munching away on a piece of bread I leaned against a wooden fence of a pig sty. It was a warm night and the sky was clear. Once I had a quarter of my loaf of bread and a couple of mouthfuls of meat I tucked it all away into my leather food pouch and put it into my rucksack. I climbed over the fence and tiptoed over to the pig pen. I quietly opened the door to the pen and was greeted by Daisy. Daisy is my one of my extremely few companions. She is the main breeding pig in the sty and I have known her ever since I was ten. I found the pig sty when I was running away from the baker. I was at another dead end and I quickly sprinted into the pen. The owner never checks the pen at night so they have become my sleeping quarters ever since. Daisy was only a piglet when we met and we have grown to know each other over the years. As I entered the pen she trotted up to me and sniffed my hand affectionately. I smiled and scratched her behind the ear and she closed her eyes happily. I stood up and threw my bag aside and collapsed on a mound of hay. I stared blankly at the roof of the pen thinking about the dwarves I saw earlier. Many strings of thoughts where spindling through my head making a net of confusion. Why in the name of Valar would there be dwarves in Bree? I got up and wondered over to the other side of the pig sty towards a stall where a large bay Quarter Horse gelding. Now you may be wondering why there is a horse in a pig sty. Well the owner of these animals could not afford their own stables nor do they know anyone who owns stables where they can keep their horse. The horses name is Saleja and the owner bought him 3 years ago. Saleja is currently 4 years of age and is an excellent carriage horse and a local boy called Colius sometimes rides him to run errands to neighbouring villages for the owner. I have ridden him a couple of times when the sty owner is out of town. Saleja is my only other companion I have besides Daisy. I strode up to him and unlocked the swinging stable door and walked in. Saleja was the most affectionate horse I have ever met, not that I have met many horses before, but he always greeted me with a nicker.

"Hey big boy, would you like some bread?" I said patting his forehead holding out a small chunk of bread which he quickly demolished. Of course being a greedy guts he was still lightly nibbling on my fingers.

"Hey! There's non left!" I said pretending to sound stern but I could not hold back my laughter, "Oh you're a silly horse, aren't you Saleja" I said giving the large horse a hug around his neck. Saleja sighed a tired sigh and I stepped back and went over to my rucksack and grabbed a comb out. I skipped back to his stall and started to comb his thick black mane. Slowly he started to fall asleep and I started to sing a song from which I cannot remember from where I heard it.

_Brother and sister playing in a lard,_

_See into the distance to a yard_

_Where deer are grazing here and there,_

_In the centre is a Shepherd oh so fair,_

_The children sit and watch all day,_

_Watch her laying all the hay._

_Then they wished they had a deer _

_One to love and one to care_

_They asked their father yes they did_

_Father said "no got back to bed"_

_But later that night,_

_He went to a cottage shining bright_

_He asked the maiden oh so fair,_

_If he could buy an infant deer_

_Then the maiden oh so kind,_

_Gave him the best deer she could find _

_So in the barn he hid the brass coloured deer,_

_And waited until the morn was near_

_He woke his children first one then two,_

_To show them their new ewe _

_Oh so happy the children had never been_

_They now had the most beautiful deer ever seen._

_So when the maiden sees them playing on the grass_

_She sees two children and the deer of brass._

When I had finished my song Saleja had fallen asleep and, from sound of snoring I guessed Daisy had to. I looked pleased at my combing job and slipped out of his stall not forgetting to lock the gate after me. I dropped down onto my hay bed and kept humming quietly to myself. I wrapped myself up in my blue cloak and drifted off to sleep completely forgetting about my events of my evening.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to hear a choir of laughter and talking outside the sty. I did not pay much attention and rolled over trying to get some more sleep. That is until I heard a familiar voice, it was the voice of the old dwarf that gave me money yesterday. I sat bolt upright scaring some chickens that where roosting on a hay bale. I scrambled over to the side of the sty and pressed my ear against the wall. The voices where slightly muffled and it was hard to hear what they were saying but they were talking loud enough so I could hear most of it.

"Fili! Kili! Stop wasting time, if we want to make it to our burglar's house in we need to get going!" It was Thorin's voice which spoke and the dwarfs 'Fili' and 'Kili' replied

"Coming uncle." the key word for me was burglar. What in the name of Valar did they want one of my kind for? Was this not the same dwarf whom had threatened to slit my throat? It seemed unlikely but my ears where not lying for one of the dwarves asked

"Tell me again Thorin, why should we have a hobbit as a burglar?"

"I have told you all ready, this is Gandalf's idea, I have nothing to do with this absurd suggestion, but I trust Gandalf enough to have faith in him to know what he is up to" Thorin said stopping abruptly in the path of Fili and Kili. Kili dogged his uncle but Fili ran right into him. Thorin, Gloin the old dwarf and all the other dwarves burst into hysterics except for Fili who was rubbing his nose clearly not very pleased to have run head first into Thorin's armour. I could not help but laugh at the dwarves laughing merrily but instantly regretted it because a dwarf with two braids and a ridiculous looking hat stopped and looked around for the feminine laughter which he had heard but, not seeing any one, he kept on walking through the already busy roads of Bree. Normally I would not be one to follow strangers unless I was planning to thieve from them, but this case was different, these dwarves where going places and I had the strangest feeling that I had heard the name Thorin before. I quickly stuffed my comb into my rucksack and grabbed a bridle of a hook and quickly lead out Saleja of his stall.

"Sorry to wake you this early boy, but today we are going on an adventure!" I whispered excitedly chucking some carrots into my bag. Saleja yawned and I could not help but stifle a yawn myself. I gave Daisy a quick kiss on her head and scratched her behind the ear.

"Don't worry Daisy, I shall be back before you know it" I said before I mounted Saleja who pricked his ears up realising that we were going for a ride. I have had not much experience of mounting bareback but I had enough stomach muscle to hoist myself up on his back. I squeezed him into a walk and walked up to the gate outside and leant over and unhooked the gate and nudged it open. I took one last glance at the little pig sty where Daisy was standing gazing at Saleja and I nodded my head to her ever so slightly and trotted of. I tipped up my hood and headed toward the gates out of Bree.

Whilst I rode along the familiar streets, I could not help but feel uncertain. Bree had been my home for as long as I can remember. I had always been reasonably safe and almost always had enough food to make sure I did not starve. Even though my food was minimal and my life was rough I was still going to miss not having a roof over my head, not having the familiar smell of fresh bread in the morning, and not having the familiar sense of safety. I was leaving all I knew and pushing beyond my comfort zones. Yet even though I know I will miss this run down sty I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach, longing to escape the confined spaces of this town. Soon I found myself so nervous that I needed to dismount Saleja and burn of some of my rapidly increasing energy. I lead Saleja towards the main gates, walking with a slight spring in my step. I pushed and shoved through the crowd of shoppers and beggars until I finally got to the exit. I knew that my face in known throughout all of Bree so my exit needed to be quick and subtle. Even though my hood was flipped up I still felt the gaze of some curious passer byers. My grip on Saleja's reins tightened and pulled my hood further over my face. I came to a stop and I started to feel a bit uneasy with my rushed plan to escape. The guard rose from his rickety old chair and hobbled forward. He was an old man with a lazy eye and big bags under his eyes. He hobbled forward and tried to look under my hood. I tipped my head further forward just to ensure that my hood would hopefully hide my identity. Thus seemed to ruffle the old man's temper because he stepped forward apprehensively.

"I need identity," he snarled, daring me to contradict him, "otherwise I can't let you through." My heart skipped a beat. Was this more trouble than it was worth? After all the dwarves where not really of any importance to me, so why do I so desperately need to go? Of course this was all worth it, it was my chance to get out of Bree! My mind was buzzing with thoughts and ideas on how to get of this situation. Of course, being as naïve as I am, I had to dive right into the deep end didn't I. that's when I saw my chance. It stood out like a butterfly in rain, three men where leading their horses up towards the gate on the other side, I could only see them slightly through the wooden gates, but it was enough. Not a second to soon did I hear the loud knocking on the gate. The guard spun on the spot and hobbled over to the gate. He unhooked his little window in the door and peered out side.

"Who's there? State your reason to enter!" he croaked, trying to sound important. The men said something I could not hear and the guard's face dropped in surprise. He quickly shut his window and as quickly as he could he unlocked the gate. Although I was curious about who was there, I wasted no time to swing up on Saleja. The gate opened and with one tight squeeze Saleja galloped out through the gates, hooves thundering on the ground. My hood flew of just as I past the guard and I spun around and without a second thought I bit my thumb at him.

"That's her! That's the thief that robs all the people of Bree!" I heard him yell and no more than a second later, I heard more hooves pounding towards me. I spun around and saw who my pursuer was. It was a blond elf with piercing blue eyes astride a grey horse. Once the guard had pointed me out there was not a second to spare. I leaned over Saleja's neck and gave him one mighty squeeze and he took off into a powerful gallop. Saleja's speed was great, it was true, but it was no match for the elf and his steed. Only after a short while after entering the forest the elf was upon me I shot the elf beside me a glare that clearly said 'come any closer and I WILL hurt you'. I steered Saleja away from the elf and set of speeding through the woods. Without a clue of where I was heading I weaved in and out of the trees turning left and right at random points but never managing to shake of the pursuing elf. I dared not look back scared of what I might see. After no more than ten seconds the hoof beats that where pounding after me subsided, I felt bold enough to cast a glance over my shoulder and saw to my great relief that the elf was no longer behind me. I pulled Saleja up to a stop and had a proper look around at my surroundings. Afar as I could see, there was no elf anywhere around me. My heart was pounding so hard that it felt as if it was about to leap out of my chest. The adrenaline was that was trapped in my body caused me to shake and I quickly dismounted Saleja and braced myself on a tree. Never in my life had I ever been so scared. Not when I was found in the sty and not when that dwarf held that blade against my throat. And then out of nowhere I felt myself being spun around and flipped to the ground. I let out a surprised scream and found myself pinned under that ruddy elf. I felt his hands on my shoulders and I felt such a strong power emanating from him that I flinched at his touch. I tried not to show my fear that was forming inside of me. I kicked and squirmed but nothing seemed to work. I was trapped and nothing I could do would get me out of this situation. I felt like a rabbit caught by a fox. Weak, helpless, scared. There was nothing that I could do to even slightly make him release the grasp he had of me.

"Get of me! I swear I… I will hurt you if you don't!" I screamed. The elf chuckled under his breath and leaned down so that his face was naught but a mere inch away from me.

"I would like to see you try," he said. His voice was quiet and yet it was deep, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked around frantically for something, anything I could use to free myself from the elf's grasp. I'm not sure why I did what I did, but it seemed like the adrenaline was taking over my actions. Without even realising what I was doing I kissed him full on the lips. The elf's face contorted with surprise and for a split second he relaxed. It was in that moment that my guts got the better of me and before the elf knew what was coming I bit him hard on his lip. The bitter taste of blood seeped from his lip and I heard him gasp in shock and pain. I elbowed him right on his nose and before he had time to react I kneed him hard where it counts. With all my effort I pushed him to the ground and sprinted over to Saleja. I flung up on his back non to gracefully and grabbed the reins of the elf's horse and looked back, giving the elf a snide look before taking off into the woods with his horse.

As I galloped at a steady pace through the trees I heard I string of loud cursing which I suppose was in elvish. Hearing the angry voice of the elf I let out a triumphant laugh. Not only because I was free from the crowded streets of Bree but I had escaped with two horses, one of them being of elvish breed! I could not believe my luck, as I slowed down to a trot I looked at the elven steed and noticed that on its back was a pack fastened to the saddle. I pulled Saleja to a stop and the elven horse stopped as well, nuzzling Saleja. I dismounted and cleared the distance between me and the grey horse and looked at the pack. There seemed to be a small ration of food, a blanket made out of some sort of elven material and a few jars of what I assumed to be to be healing remedies. As I reached out to grab the pack to inspect further the horse tried to bite me. I jumped back in surprise and mentally cursed. I should have known that a horse of elven breed would not change masters so easily. All his trust lies with the elf who pursued me, of course he would have felt the anger emanating from his master and, of course, he has the same strong hatred towards me as his master. The horse flung his powerful hind quarters towards me and kicked out. His hooves contacted with my chest and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The power of the blow threw me to the ground and I heard a sickening _crack_. It felt like all my feeling had left every part of my body and bundled up in my chest. The horse's reins slipped out of my numb hands and through blurred eyes, saw him gallop of into the woods.

I tried to get up, to get to Saleja, to do anything to get me of the ground but even the slightest movement caused severe agony to shoot through my body. I managed to turn onto my side and let out a low whistle. Saleja came walking u to my vulnerable body, mangled and battered. He stretched down his long neck and nuzzled my hair. I reached up a shaking hand and grasped his reins. Even this small movement caused me to let out a croaky moan of pain. I gave the rains a little tug and Saleja bent his front legs and lay down next to me. I reached out to the pack that I had tied around his wither. For a second I fumbled clumsily at the clasps of the pack and grabbed my leather water pouch. I pressed the top of the pouch to my lips and poured it into my mouth, feeling little droplets of water spill out of my mouth. I tried to swallow the small mouth full I had but the simple action was too much for my body. Instead I coughed and spluttered out the water and dropped my water, causing it to spill out onto the forest floor. I lay my throbbing head back down and fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The dream, if you can call it by such a title, was awful. Filled by such agonising pain and voices that I could not recognise. I felt the touch of soft hands wrapping a bandage around my chest. It was then I realised that this was no dream, it was reality. My eye lids fluttered open and immediately closed them again. What a saw was enough for anyone to gasp in horror. The same angry elf that I had enraged earlier. Hoping that it was indeed a bad dream I dared to open my eyes a mere millimetre and saw a fuming blond elf glaring at me. I tried to squirm out of his grip but his hands only tightened, I tried even to kick him as I had before but not only was the pain to great, but my ankles where bound with a soft rope. The more I struggled to get out of it, the tighter the rope seemed to get. Realising it was a lost cause, my muscles released and I just lay there on the ground, injured and battered.

The elves worked silently around me, grabbing flasks of creams, rolls of bandage and every now and then spoke to each other in a language of which I have no knowledge. Being too scared to move I simply stared at the rapidly darkening sky, stars speckled the black sheet of nothingness. Suddenly I realised that if it was already night, then how long was I out for? Had I not left early morning? I tried to sit up but a soft hand pressed down on my shoulder and I hissed in pain. I looked up into the face of another blond elf, who had a kinder eye than the stupid elf I encountered before. I looked into his eyes still completely petrified of what these elves were going to do to me.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to cause any pain." the elf said quietly. I lay my head back onto the ground, heart still pounding hard.

"Don't believe it for a second" I mumbled under my breath. The elf looked at me curiously, his piercing blue eyes looking straight through me, it was as if he was reading me, almost like a book.

"Can I ask you something without being shot in the head? Or do thieves have no right to speak?" I asked quietly, wishing I could simply be swallowed the earth. I looked any were that the elves where not.

"We elves are not barbarians, unless you prove to be a threat then we may need to hunt you down." He said in a joking manner. Of course I took it as a bit more than a threat to me. "But I find that highly unlikely," he said quickly, "Please, ask what you wish."

"How… how long was I, um, out for?" I asked slowly.

"A bit more than a day" he answered, still looking at me curiously.

"_A day_! I said, completely baffled, "how did you all find me?"

"Well when we arrived in Bree Legolas took off after you, he was away for a while and we were wondering why he was away for such an extent time period. We were about to set of looking for him when he immerged from the forest. We noticed something was wrong when he came walking out on foot with no horse by his side. His lip was bleeding and he was in no mood to talk but he said everything that had happened. When he mentioned that a simple thief had taken his horse and escaped we knew not of what we were dealing with. We would have dropped the subject, if his horse had not been take. Of course, elven horses are not animals to mess with, he no doubt was the one who put you into this state," he paused looking down his pointed nose at me with one eyebrow raised and continued, "Of course Legolas' steed is as wise, if not wiser than the prince himself, so he lead us directly to the place you are in now." He finished off and stood up from his sitting position next to me. He was about to start to head off towards the other elves when I quickly blurted

"Wait!" he turned his head slightly to look back at me and stared at my still form lying on the ground. "Can you come back here for a moment?" I asked. The elf turned fully around and walk gracefully towards me. He kneeled by my side so not to be towering over me.

"You said something about a prince before, who… who is this prince?" I asked slowly dreading the answer. The elf's face faltered slightly and looked back at me, shocked.

"Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, surely even man as far as Bree would know that" the elf said, looking bewildered. I looked at the elf then back to Legolas then back at the elf. Actually I was not looking directly at the elf, almost through him, deep in thought.

"Before you go doing whatever elves do, what's your name?" I asked. He looked at me half frustrated, half bemused,

"Hadrien, and what is yours?" he asked, not out of curiosity, but out of kindness.

"Selene," I mumbled "Daughter of Kelene" Hadrien seemed surprised at my answer and narrowed his eyes at me. After what felt like hours he nodded and stood up and, without further ado, strode over to the other elves.

As I lay there on the ground, I was swimming in thoughts, memories and just over what has happened over the past two days. So far I knew only that some random group of dwarves is going to get a hobbit to go on a quest. So in other words I know nothing, not that I should, in fact, I don't think I even should that there is a quest. It could be anything, from revenge to jealousy! What business did I have getting involved with it? Nothing, of course, it was merely because I was curious. But the next thought that had captured my attention was the mysterious elves. My mother had told me stories of the elves where not to be trusted, how they were secretive and never had much to do with anyone outside their own kin. So the question is, what where they doing so far away from the elven forests? And why did the elven prince need to accompany this band of elves. What was so important that it concerned royalty? As I la there thinking of all the different possibilities, I felt my eye lids started to fall. I tried to stay awake but the lack of proper sleep took over and forced me into a dreamless slumber.

I awoke later than usual that morning to the sound of elves chattering quietly to each other. I opened my eyes and let out a shocked yell. There I was, perched atop of a horse that would tower over me if I were to stand next to it. Not only was I sitting there completely helpless, but I was bound to the saddle with my ankles and my hands still remained behind my back. My scream startled some of the elves and they turned their heads to look at me. Hadrien was riding a horse beside me and I stared at him shocked.

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I bound to this horse? And where is Saleja? I demand to be untied at once!" I yelled in a shrill voice to the elves, although directing it Hadrien.

"I don't think you are in a position to ask such questions" said quiet, yet cold voice behind me, causing me to jolt. Fighting down the remaining pain form my injury, which had ceased quite a lot after the elves applied their gloopy cream, and twisted my head to look at the speaker. To my great disgust, it was the bloody prissy elven prince. Ok so he may not have been that prissy, but he was naïve, stubborn and extremely snobby. At that particular moment I am guessing that Legolas and I would be quite the view. A human-dwarf and an elf siting facing each other on the same horse both as red in the face as each other and comically I felt as though steam was pouring out of my ears. I have never been so mad in my life.

"Is that so? Well seeing as I am the one tied to a horse with a complete stranger I think I have a right to ask what's going on," I said through gritted teeth, and just as he was about to open his moth to talk I quickly cut him off, "and if you as much as try contradicting me, I swear I will bite off your prissy royal ears!" Legolas looked completely dumb struck and after I had said this the elves around started to snigger. I spun back around and sent death stares to the prince's accomplices.

"Bite of his ears? Human, is that really the first thing that you thought of?" one elf riding a chestnut horse said through his laughter. I knotted my eyebrows in frustration. Where elves really that blunt minded?

"Well Mr Elf, if you have not noticed, my arms and legs are bound and my only weapon I can think of is my teeth. Of course I would rather not bite his ear, but it would was brought to my attention that elves seem to sleep with armour cladding their entire body besides your bloody ears!" I paused to take a breath from my rant. "Furthermore, I may not know much about battle strategies, but I do bloody know that being bitten in the ear hurts! And Valar help me if one of you ruddy elves dare to say another word about my ways of self-protection, I swear that all of you will be earless before you can scream for your mothers!" I finished with a huff. I stuck my nose up in triumph. Oh sweet victory, oh joyful triumph oh. Wait, were the elves _laughing_? Oh yes they were, the elves were in hysteric fits of laughter. I glared around at the immature elves and was even surprised that Legolas was sniggering silently behind me. I was fuming with rage and in the end I decided just to sit there, silently, and wait for the laughter to die down.

After about two hours, I had to admit defeat. I had kept telling myself that they would stop. Clearly I was wrong. After almost two hours the elves had gotten worse and worse. They had been singing and laughing and they were getting louder and louder after every joke one told. I was not surprised if I would quite literally go insane! I had to get away from these people, if it was the last thing I do. Suddenly I felt a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I started to squirm uncomfortably. I twisted and turned as the tingling feeling continued to worsen.

"Um, could we perhaps stop for a little while?" I asked. The elves pulled up, all looking confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked an elf next to Hadrien, sounding frustrated.

"I… it's just that… I sort of, got to go" I said slowly. Only when I said this did I realise it was the wrong thing to say. The elves went into an uproar about my incredulous thought of leaving. Of course that was not what I meant, but did not seem like I would be able to speak my words through racket the infuriated elves where making.

"You think you can just leave, just like that?" asked one

"Are you really as stupid as you look human?" another put in

"We should have shot her when we first laid eyes on her" said an elf who then added "it would have done Bree a favour" he spat. I was gaping in shock at the elves over reaction. I have had enough!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over the elves causing them to hush down. I felt five pairs of eyes narrow at me from all angles and I just wished I could fade away with the wind.

"I meant I need to go to relieve myself" I said and I felt my cheeks turn red. Their expressions seemed to fade and I felt Legolas dismount from behind me. He and another elf came and untied me and I dismounted from the horse. They removed me from my bounds and instead tied a rope around my left wrist. I glanced down and the rope and noticed that Legolas was holding the other end of it. It was then I realised I was on a lead.

"Are you going to come, or do you wish to stay there gaping like a fish?" Legolas sneered. I looked to the ground and nodded, I did not feel strong as I looked into his eyes now as I had before. Maybe it was because I now knew his true strength, or might it be because I was scared? No, I would not admit that I was scared, not even to myself. He started to walk towards the forest and I was on his heels the whole way.

We walked for about two minutes until we came to a stop. I briefly wondered why we had walked so far but dismissed immediately when Legolas spun around to face the opposite direction.

"Be quick about it," the elf glanced back at me as he said this and continued, "We are to collect fire wood after."

I undid my belt and knelt down awkwardly.

"Um, could you perhaps sing or something, just as a form of distraction" I said slowly. The elf turned his head ever so slightly so I could just see the fine tip of his ear.

"A warrior should never be distracted by such childish behaviour." He said bluntly. "If you wish to hide your obvious embarrassment however" he started slyly, "you can sing yourself." Ooh he was good. At being a git, that is. Did he seriously expect _me_ to sing? Of course being a girl, even one so un-lady like as I, get embarrassed about some things. This is one of them. Clearing my throat, I reluctantly started to sing.

_With my heart,  
I find all gold,  
treasures kept in mountain walls,  
with my life,  
I strive to find,  
a place that's safe for us all._

Of course, there was a lot more to that song but I sung no more than I needed to. I looked up at Legolas who still had his back turned to me. His posture seemed slightly more relaxed but that could simply have been my imagination. I stood up and tightened my belt and against my will I strode up to stand next to him. I did not want this elf to think that I cower from him. No, he was to think that I was no mere follower who was to be placed on a lower level than he. I turned to look at him in the eye when he faced me.

"Are we going to look for fire wood now?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice and I saw his muscles tense at my sarcastic kindness. He narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was about to say something, before he turned away and started in the opposite direction, dragging me along behind him. We walked for another few minutes, passing perfectly fine bits of wood. However every time I tried too point them out he would yank the rope, spinning me in the opposite direction. After him turning down what must have the eightieth log I had finally had enough of this elf's fussy attitude. When he started to pull me of to find the 'perfect log' I plonked myself down on the ground and folded my arms over my chest like a little child having a tantrum. Legolas felt the resistance in the rope and spun around.

"What are you doing?" he asked not showing much expression on his face besides frustration.

"I am sick and tired of you refusing every fine piece of wood that we see! I am sick and tired of the way you stupid tree huggers act. I am sick of the way you think you are superior just because you father is some bloody blond pansy!" I yelled. Legolas' eyes were shooting daggers at me and he started towards me, yanking on pulling on the rope with every step he took reeling me in like a fish on a hook. When he was no more than a foot away from where I sat, he pulled me up by my bonds so I was standing face to chest with him. I swayed slightly trying to regain my balance but it was pointless, for a second later he grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me into a tree.

"Are you really so narrow minded?" he hissed making me more scared than if he were to yell, "first you steal my horse, then you insist that it would be fine to take alive branches to make first with them as if they have no soul, and now you see fit to insult my father?" he said, digging his finger into my pressure point on my shoulder. I let out a gasp as tears threatened to burn my eyes. I closed my eyes, not wanting to show my weakness but I felt Legolas' remove his hand from my shoulder and forcefully grab my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You meant no harm, though you harm us without reason. You wish to ask something but you are afraid to speak. You are more than just a mere mortal man, but yet it thrives within you" he started slowly as my eyes widened. Was he going to find out my secret? That I was a thieving dwarf? After all a thief is a foul thing to be but weren't dwarves and elves a little less than mutual to each other? Legolas lent forward so his face was level with mine and whispered "Tell me, what was a dwarf doing in Bree?"


End file.
